The Solo Family
by wolfr173
Summary: Kylo knew his mother had been forced to abandon his twin sisters when he went against Luke and Han went away, but what he didn't know was that they had survived.
1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren opened the chamber door. He was surprised to see the girl in her normal clothes, the outfit he'd given to her flung across the room. His surprise, however, was hidden beneath the black and silver mask. Once again he felt lucky for wearing it so wasn't as skilled at keeping his emotions hidden as other Force users were supposed to be.  
The girl turned around to look at him, her tangled brown hair whipping across her pale face. She stared at the monster, the one who had taken her and a few others, killing the rest of the villagers.  
"Who are you?" she said casually, once again surprising Kylo. He had expected a weeping, scared girl, not a powerful young woman. "Who are you?" Kylo said just as casually, but his real voice quivered. He was glad the mask held that back, too. He strode over and sat in a hard wooden chair.  
"You answer me." she demanded, leaning forward on the bed to become face-to-face with her captor.  
Scared and ashamed of being afraid of this girl, he pulled off his mask. His thick black hair fell down his back.  
The girl stared for a moment. She didn't seem surprised that he was human, she just studied him.  
"Ben. Ben Solo." she said after a while.  
Kylo stood up angrily, knocking over the chair and pulled out his lightsaber, prepared to fight this girl. A spy, perhaps, she must be one with the Resistance." "Tell me who you are!" he cried and ignited his lightsaber, threatening the confident prisoner.  
Her face didn't change from it's cool expression as she looked up at him. He could see the fear and sadness in her eyes.  
"Arili Solo." she said slowly, pausing before speaking again. "Your sister." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo's night was filled with nightmares and memories of his younger sister. How had she ended up on Jaccu? Why was Arili separated from her twin, Rey? And the big question: how had she survived?  
For the next few days he visited every prisoner but his sister multiple times, trying to figure out who he could train, who would make a good apprentice. But every time he found his thoughts wandering to his sister and how much power she must hold.

Meanwhile, the girl was thinking many thoughts about her older brother. How he used to be so kind, when they were young. What had happened to her sibling?  
And back on the planet of Jaccu, a girl similar in looks and personality to Arili was helping a BB unit from a net, wishing whoever had left her would return.

The 3 Solos all wished that they were with their family.


	3. Chapter 3

Han Solo put his head in his hands. "Ready for the next disappointment, Chewie?"

The Wookie nodded and watched as the ship got closer. Once it came into view, Chewbacca made a noise of excitement in his native language.

Han looked up and saw what he thought he would never see again- the Falcon.

They walked aboard. "Chewie." Han smiled. "We're home."

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was sitting in his chamber, mask off and head resting on his arms, thinking. Something he seemed to be doing a lot of. Thinking, thinking, thinking. About his sisters, about Han and Leia, and about Luke. About what he had done.

Something about Arili seemed to make him sorry for betraying his family. He needed time to think. But sometimes thinking caused rage to fill him and make him fling his lightsaber across the walls, trying to get it out.

It was no use. He was angry.

And in her chamber, Arili tried to remember. She remembered only what the ghost had told her. What was his name? Kenobi? She shook her head. She needed to know. Who were her parents, the Solos? And why did she feel like half of her was missing?

Rey woke up in a room, attached to a chair. Great. But something was happening. Somebody was here. She knew she would be saved.


	4. Chapter 4- The Story Begins

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this! I hate to say it, but I completely forgot about this fic. I'll try to update more often as I like this story so much better than Galactic High, even though that one is more popular. I'm completely changing the direction of this story, as the old storyline was more about Kylo trying to turn his sister to the Dark Side more than family. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave any suggestions you have, since that helps me out in giving you the content you want. Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters, though I do love them as if I did. -Wolfr173**

"Arili."

"Ben."

Ren took off his helmet yet again, setting it down. "Why were you on Jakku?"

"Why are you training with Snoke?" Arili replied.

"I don't understand you, scavenger." Kylo said just as coolly, glaring at his long-lost sister.

"Ben. Please. Come home. Mom and Dad miss you, and so do I." Arili pleaded.

"So you're in contact with our parents." Kylo repeated.

Arili shrugged. "I don't live with them, no. I don't agree with the Resistance. We grew apart, to say the least. I mean, they abandoned me, I didn't expect things to go as planned.."

"So you're with the First Order?" Ben said, surprised. He had expected more of a fight before her agreeing to join him.

But she only squinted at him, annoyed. "Did I say that, Ben?"

"Don't call me that!" he screamed.

She stayed calm. "You still pull temper tantrums, huh?' she looked, bored, at her nails. "Thought you outgrew that."

Kylo stood up abrubtly. "Must you be so hard to talk to?"

"Oh, so I'm the hard-to-talk-to one now?" Arili demanded.

Kylo sat down. "You are my prisoner and you will not to talk to me like that!"

"I hardly consider this prison. The Stormtroopers are pretty nice, you know." Arili smiled a little. "I already have a boyfriend in my few days here."

"Who?" Kylo found himself asking. Then he face-palmed angrily. Arili laughed.

"Still the protective big brother type? Oh, I've missed you, Ben."

Kylo left immediately, storming down the halls, force-choking anyone who got in his way. She was so stubborn, he'd never get anywhere with her this way.

Luckily for him, Kylo had other plans of making her talk.


End file.
